Ylisse's New Generation
by AeroTagachirane
Summary: A new generation of rulers has descended upon Ylisse, one comprised of a long line of manaketes. But with the Risen, well, rising again, will the young princess, Meada, and her guard Sophie, be able to gather an army sufficient enough to take out the new power, along with the leader of the Risen? OCxOC involved, other than main pairing, pairings will be by viewer consensus.
1. Prologue: Dark Beginnings

Spells flew around the battlefield almost as much as arrows, the sound of clashing steel ringing out... A dragon swooped out of the sky, blowing several foul-smelling beasts out of the way with a single blue fireball. A pair of heavily armored soldiers atop similarly heavily armored horses slashed through the horde, and a giant rabbit ran past, tearing the beasts apart. A Thoron pierced the rabbit's side, and they fell, unmoving. A second, and a third, smaller but still far too large slaughtered the mage that had fell their parent. One soldier ran into the fray with nothing but a sword and a stave, slicing through the enemy as they rushed to the fallen rabbit's aid. Several soldiers of varying variety, one atop a pitch-black horse; another atop a black pegasus; and two standing on the ground; one with seemingly holy garb; and the other with the opposite, fire magic into the horde, causing many to be felled. A pair of soldiers swoop in on a griffon and a wyvern, cutting through the enemy with their axes, before a blast of wind blows the griffon out of the sky, a second soon removing the wyvern from the violet air.

The horde swarmed upon the fallen soldiers, and nothing was left by the time the beasts were cleared away. The battle continued in much the same way for several hours, the smaller group of soldiers slowly getting overwhelmed despite their superior strength and skill. Before long, all that was left was the dragon in the sky, who abandoned the battlefield, as there was no saving the others.

The drake flew several miles before landing in a field and changing to the form of a young girl, rather scantily clothed. As the sound of wolves grew from the nearby forest, the girl's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1: A Rising Storm

"Milady, it is time to awaken." A heavily armored woman, with silver hair flowing down her back, stares down at a young girl, curled up in bed with decently long soft-green hair. The young girl yawns as she awakens, amber eyes staring up at the woman.

"Mh... Good morning, Sophie..."

"Milady, it's time to leave. You're late."

"Late for what...?" The girl replies as she yawns once more.

"The meeting with the ruler of Regna Ferox."

"What does that old hag want..."

"I am **not** old!" A shout sounds from outside.

"Milady, I recommend we get moving..."

The young girl named Meada sighs and stands, stretching and going over to the bedside to retrieve her sword. Why she wears a sword when she's a manakete? Who knows. Regardless, she straps the sword to her side and stretches once more, showing off her rather scantily-clad (and flat-chested) body.

"Lets get going, Sophie."

"Yes, milady."

The two walk out of the castle they live in, buried in the depths of Ylisstol. As it would happen, Ylisse had had a change of royal family occurring, a family of manaketes taking over. Meada was the daughter of the current Exalt, some five thousand years older than she. Meada takes great pride in being over three hundred years old in reality, despite looking like a twelve-year-old girl. It's just how her kind is. Standing outside the castle is a woman on a black horse, with a sword resting against her shoulder and a tome buried in her robes. This was Karsheva, the current ruler of Regna Ferox.

"Good morning, Karsheva."

"I don't see how your retched mother trusts you to speak to me when all she does is laze around in the castle all day and-"

"Stay your words, milady. The Exalt is constantly busy with cleaning up _your_ messes."

"How dare you-"

"It's not our fault you never clean up your messes~"

"Grr... You're both so arrogant! Men, kill these idiots!"

And thus, the first true battle was about to begin.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about a short first chapter (it's not much larger than the prologue) but I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Blood-Soaked Field

Sophie had pulled Meada up onto her horse after the two had fled to the stables, Sophie riding her mount off towards a field so that the civilians of Ylisstol wouldn't be harmed in the battle to come. Meada felt someone grab her arm and pull themselves up onto the horse as Sophie rode by and turned her head to find a young man with violet hair and a rather silly grin on his face. He wore the common cloak of a known thief, with a bronze sword at his side.

"Thought you might need some help, Princess."

"W-Who are you?"

"Name's Fleet. I'm plannin' on helping you."

Meada just nodded sheepishly and turned her attention back to Sophie, who didn't seem to care particularly much. Meada and Fleet dismounted several dozen meters outside of the capital city, Sophie staying atop her armored horse. Meada and Fleet both drew their swords, Fleet holding his in a peculiar way, with the blade protruding out the bottom of his fist rather than the top. Meada paid this oddity no mind and prepared for the coming battle. Karsheva stood across the field, her sword at the ready, and about a half-dozen Fighters behind her. And thus, the battle began. Fleet took off towards the enemy units, twirling through a pair of Fighters and cutting them down, staring head-on at a third. Sophie charged forward and cleaved a pair of Fighters in half with her axe, Meada staring Karsheva down.

"Come, little princess. Come to your slaughter!"

"You're in for more than you think, Karsheva..."

"Well prove it, little girl."

Meada sheathed her sword and pulled a small blue-green stone from her pocket and held it to the sky. Karsheva simply laughed.

"What's that puny little thing supposed to-"

Karsheva shut up when she found herself face-to-face with a dragon. Rather soon she was sent flying by a crystalline blue fireball, that had some rather impressive impact behind it. Fleet and Sophie had finished off those they were headed against, and the thief plopped down on his behind in the pool of blood left behind.

"Those Regna Ferox idiots... But hey, 'least we've got more axes for your knight."

Meada turned back to her usual form of the young girl and walked over to the cocky young man.

"Fleet, right?"

"Mmhm."

"I want you to join me."

"Ooh, someone's interested~?"

"N-No, but having more capable fighters always helps, r-right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I see what you mean. Sure, I'll join ya. On one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"I want a new cloak. One with the symbol of Ylisse on it."

"Well... I'll see what I can do, but don't be surprised if you just end up getting a blue cloak."

"Eh, a new cloak's a new cloak."

Meada offered to help Fleet up, but the man just flipped to his feet instead, sheathing his sword. Sophie was awaiting the two, keeping her horse steady. The two climbed aboard and they road off back to Ylisstol.


	4. Chapter 3: A Mother's Worry

Upon arriving back to Ylisstol, Meada was not only welcomed with cheers, but with a feast once they reached the castle. Sophie and Meada both spoke of Fleet's helpfulness in the battle, and- though reluctantly- the thief was allowed in. He was also granted a new cloak at Meada's request, and the three sat at the head of the table, as they were those the feast was in celebration of.

"Mother, why have you done this?"

"Milady, I believe it is because she is proud of you."

"Sophie is correct, little one. Though, who is this strapping young man you've found?"

"My name is Fleet, Your Highness."

"And such manners at that! You may call me Laine, Fleet."

"Yes, Your Hi-... Laine."

After a brief speech from the Exalt, Laine, the feast began. Fleet wasted no time in beginning to eat, though he took it slow, eyes half-closed as he enjoyed the exquisite tastes that he had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. Meada sat, rolling the spherical vegetable her mother had forced upon her around her plate with her fork. This elicited a sigh both from Sophie and Laine. As Sophie was struggling to force the food down Meada's throat, a young man came crashing through the wall, on the back of a wyvern.

"Easy, Minerva! Easy!"

The wyvern roared and landed on the ground and shoved her head in front of someone, gobbling down the meat on their plate.

"Drayden, you will take that wyvern and get out, **now!**"

"Y-Yes Your Highness!"

After about ten minutes of struggling to control Minerva, the Wyvern Rider manages to get her back out through the wall, though made another hole in the progress. In all the commotion, Sophie had managed to get the vegetables down Meada's throat, the manakete now on the ground, writhing for pretty much no reason. Laine turned to Sophie, a soft gaze in her eyes.

"Sophie."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I don't want you to take Meada into battles anymore. She's still young by manakete standards and even then her brain has yet to fully comprehend what it's seen over the past centuries."

"I understand, Your Highness, but I can do nothing if milady gets herself into the battles."

"Yes, that is true... Fleet."

"Yes, Laine?"

"I want you to meet me in the throne room once the feast is over."

"Yes, ma'am."

An hour or two pass before the feast ends, and once it does, Fleet is standing in the throne room, twirling a sucker in his mouth. His grandfather had been a great fan of candy, and his mother had found her father's stash, and given them to her son, which was Fleet. He sighed softly, recalling how timid his mother always was, until she had a certain item. He then chuckled, remembering that his grandmother used to constantly hex his mother.

"My apologies for being late, Fleet."

"It's not a problem, Laine. Why did you want me here?"

"Get on your knees."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get on your knees."

Fleet shrugged and got on his knees, and Laine draws her sword, positioning it above him and starting to speak in a strange language.

"Marss, jav kire nu var. Maur blaistol nu var Fleet huart Ylisse."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'Marss, please recognize this man. I knight this man Fleet of Ylisse.' Is that to your satisfaction?"

"I'm a knight now? Cool!"

"As you are now a knight, I suppose I should give you something better than that shoddy bronze sword, hm?"

"Well, this thing's carried me through a lot of battles, ma'am..."

"Here, take this steel sword. May it carry you through many battles more."

"...Yes, ma'am."

"I want you to assist Sophie in the protection of my daughter. You've proven yourself on the battlefield today, and for that I commend you."

"Thank you, Laine."

With that Fleet left to find Sophie and Meada. Meada had retired to her room and curled up on her bed, Sophie standing outside per usual. Fleet joined her, and offered her a sucker. Sophie refused at first, but after some pressuring from the clever thief, she reluctantly took it. She seemed to enjoy the candy. The two stood watch at the door, waiting to see if anything would happen.

* * *

**AN: For those that care, make sure to check my polls to vote for a certain something. The poll will end May 25, 2015. This has been extended because noone voted ;~;**


	5. Fleet and Sophie: C Support

Fleet was standing outside the door to Meada's room when Sophie approached.

"Hey, Sophie."

"Greetings, Fleet. I've just returned from getting supplies for milady."

"I see that."

The young man was already looking through the bag of supplies and pulling things out. Sophie whacks him on the head.

"Back away, you thief. As a knight of Ylisse, you cannot take milady's supplies."

"Hey, I was just looking!"

"You may look from a distance."

Fleet sighs and returns to his station in front of the door.

After some time, Sophie returns outside and takes a glance at Fleet.

"You are not a bad fighter though... Perhaps we should battle alongside eachother more often."

"Hey, whatever you say, lady. As long as your axe isn't comin' at me."

**Fleet and Sophie have attained C-level Support**


End file.
